warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Greg
Greg is a light brown tom with amber eyes. He is a counselor of Warrior Camp and is roleplayed by Wild. Personality Greg is a caring, outgoing tom. He hardly ever gets angry, and will be friends with everyone. He has also been shown to be quite musical, having have taught himself how to play guitar. History Greg started going to Warrior Camp when he was 8 moons old, and he was in Craig Village, in J4. Duncan was in his cabin, and they became quick friends, often teaming up during Hype Hour. Greg seems to have a strong influence and role in the camp. During one of the 2010 staff shows, he was a main character. At the time, Casey had a crush on Duncan. Due to Greg teaching Duncan to dance, Casey began to hold a grudge against Greg. This grudge was pushed further after Duncan slow danced with Greg during the 80s dance. Eventually, one day, Greg was The Claw, who checks fields at night to make sure everyone is in bed. He ecountered Casey, who claimed she had just made a quick stop at Dirt-Place. Greg, suspicious, casted a small flame and revealed Casey to have been crying. After some talking, Casey revealed that her father had died on that day. This destroyed her hate for Greg. He once mentioned he had an older brother named Tim. He was first seen being instructed by K-Po to get dressed for an intro video. He frantically attempts to find his guitar, then remembers he let Riley borrow it. Casey assists him and gets the guitar back. Greg is later seen spazzing out at the mention of throwing people in the lake. He is seen at the Battle for the Forest 2. He slaughters countless toms, and then goes to see Paranormal Activity with Richtofen and some others. He then attempts a seal jitsu on Dempsey to block his multi-personalities from coming out, but it misses, rebounds off a rock, and hits Casey, sealing her evil form. Relationships Duncan- Best friends since they were 8 moons. Greg often entrusts the most important tasks to him. Charlie- He cried when Charlie left to go to a training camp. Thats true bro friendship. Casey- Started out rocky with Greg, and kinda hated him, but eventually developed a crush on him. Hence Duncan's jealousy! Nick- Reluctently, Greg participates in Nick's D&D sessions, and often foils Nick's mage Oswald. Abilities As a true Warrior Camp member, he gained the ability to use Jitsu. He mainly specializes in Fire Jitsu. 'Fireball Jitsu- '''Shoots a giant ball of fire at the desired target. '''Flaming Dragon Heart-' A revamped version of the Fireball. Shoots a giant fire-shaped dragon at the opponent. ﻿ Trivia﻿ More will be revealed about his past eventually. He will become mates with Casey. Greg is based off of one of Wild's real life counselors from a summer camp, which Warrior Camp is based off of. Greg's theme song is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1nE7bBCC54 Real Life Image ﻿ ﻿ Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Tom Category:Cats of Warrior Camp Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Living Character Category:WildStorm23's Roleplay Cats